Talk:Evil Wizard
The Evil Wizard is the main villain in Castle Crashers (and the last of the Four Final Bosses), and steals the magic crystal in the very beginning of the game. Background The Evil Wizard is responsible for stealing the magic crystal, the kidnappings of the four princesses, as well as all the monsters and fire demons that plague the land. He is also responsible for all the "beefy" enimies roaming the kingdom. His goal is to take complete control of the world and turn into his own personal domain filled with death and despair. To exert his power and influence, he seems to have been scouring the lands for crystals that contain immense power so that he may use their power to not only conquer the world, but use their power to shapeshift into various forms. To accomplish his plans, he has set up many of the crystals to power his fortress in order to give it enough power to launch into space. and reflect their power into every corner of the Earth and place it under the Evil Wizard's control. Aside from his obvious lust for power, the Evil Wizard is also extremely sadistic and violent, causing death and destruction wherever he goes and is personally responsible for the deaths of millions, perhaps even billions of people. His fortress is located in a barren wasteland filled with skeletons and his throne room contains a fallen crown, hinting that he completely and utterly annihilated any towns, villages, and cities that resided there, murdered the king, and usurped his power and fortress for his own purposes. From there on, his fortress became a place of such vile horror and violence that certain rooms began overflowing with blood, skeletons, and one particular room even contained thousands of mutilated corpses from various races that have been tortured to death. As the Evil Wizard built up his power, his army extended into millions of warriors ranging from Barbarian and cut-throat Thieves to his own personnel followers, including the Necromancer to do his bidding. In order to help in his quest for world domination, the Evil Wizard forms relationships with other kings from other lands, bribing them to help him conquer the world by promising them a princess. It is for this reason that the Evil Wizard abducts the princesses to give to the other rulers in exchange for their kingdom's allegiance to him, while also intending to keep one by his side when he conquers the world. Through this, the Evil Wizard gains machinery from the Industrialist to help him reinforce his army and gains demonic warriors from the Cyclops and the Frost King. With these three kings under his rule, the Evil Wizard massacres the land, even using the Necromancer to reanimate many that he killed to join his army. With his humongous army, the Evil Wizard leads a full scale attack on the Castle Crasher's kingdom, creating a war of unspeakable violence and death. He succeeds in stealing the crystal and abducting the princesses, leaving the land barren and millions dead. The other kings succeed in conquering other lands and place them under their control, later inheriting the princesses as planned. The Evil Wizard would personally survey many lands to attack and conquer, and rally more for his plans. He would cross paths with the Castle Crashers several times and would place many obstacles and monsters in their path. Eventually, the Castle Crashers wipe out most of his army, rescue three of the princesses, and destroy all three kings. However, the Evil Wizard would resurrect the Cyclops King and betray the Industrialist by taking his princess and leaving him to die at the hands of the Castle Crashers. The Castle Crashers would eventually make their way to his fortress and destroy the remains of his army, finally leaving the Evil Wizard no choice but to engage in an ultimate showdown with his hated enemies for ownership of the crystal, the final princess, and the world. How to Beat the Evil Wizard 1. In the first stage, the Evil Wizard will attack you with floating crystals. Simply dodge these until they are stuck in the ground and then attack them. Magic works fairly well on them. If you can walk horizontal across the screen so the crystals land in a line and use your splash attack to hit all four at once. 2. In the second stage, he will hop down from his platform and face the players directly. You can only use magic on the Evil Wizard when he is in his blue bubble, and can only use melee while he is in the red bubble. When the bubble flickers yellow, it means you have inflicted damage on him. 3. In the third stage, he will start to float around, just jump up and melee him. While he is floating, white balls will fall from him. These balls fall one at a time, and when they hit the ground, it will bounce and divide in several smaller white balls and float outward. Avoid getting hit with these balls as these will hurt you. The smaller balls can be blocked with your Shield. Once you have beat this stage, a chest will fall on him (Boss Chest). It would have a appeared that you have finally beaten him, but on opening the chest he will come out as a huge spider. 4. In the fourth stage, he will turn into a large flying spider, a good way to beat him is to jump and use magic or sandwiches. Just keep hitting him untill he dies. He frequently tries to jab you with his large side claws, and this can be blocked continuously with your Shield. During this stage he continuously spawns cultises, be careful not to get cornered by them. Because of his size, he can be easy to kill as long as you aren't on the ground. 5. In the fifth stage, just like the third one, he will start floating around. This time he will be a bit faster and a little harder to hit. Just jump up and melee him. The white balls will fall quicker and very frequently. 6. In the final stage, he summons fireballs from the sky to come down on you using his Demon Sword. Your best bet is to just wait until he jumps up to attack. Jump up with him and get a few hits in before one of the fireballs hits you or dodge the fireballs by sprinting then start to circle back when he starts to come down and hit him with a roll attack. When his life is about 2 1/2 of the way down, he will start doing cartwheel across the screen while holding his Demon Sword. He goes in a straight line, so he is easy to avoid. Then finish him! After Defeat After defeating him, his fortress will be blown to bits, he'll plummet to his death, and leave the crystal and princess behind and to the safety of the Castle Crashers. He drops the Demon Sword, but you only have a five seconds to pick it up. There is an off chance that the Demon Sword will literally fall out of reach, being either in the background or not on the platform entirely depending on where you kill him. Afterwards you will catch orange princess and see the end credits. But after the credits you will marry the orange princess where you will be trolled hence the fact she is a clown. Trivia *He is one of the few characters to have no quotes. *He is seen mostly wielding a Practice Foil, which gives very little Magic bonus. While this may be confusing, it only serves to show his immense amount of power. *He is able to draw out the fire element from the Demon Sword in his final form *This boss is 6 bosses in one. *When he walks, he does not bend his legs and it appears he does not have any knees Category:Bosses Category:Dark Category:Villains